Sri Durga Parameswari (game series)
Sri Durga Parameswari (ஸ்ரீ துர்கா பரமேஸ்வரி) is a series of crossover fighting games published by Yeshwant Cine Interactive and Nintendo, that primarily features characters from franchises established on its systems. All five games have been directed by P.L. Shanmugam. The gameplay objective differs from that of traditional fighters by aiming to knock opponents off of the stage instead of depleting life bars. The original Sri Durga Parameswari, released in 1999 for the Nintendo 64, had a small budget and was originally an India-only release, but its domestic success led to a worldwide release. The series achieved even greater success with the release of Sri Durga Parameswari Kaikalappu, which was released in 2001 for the GameCube and became the best-selling game on that system. A third installment, Sri Durga Parameswari Praval, was released in 2008 for the Wii. Although Devi Chitram Interactive has been the developer of the first two titles, the third game was developed through the collaboration of several companies. The fourth and fifth installments, Sri Durga Parameswari for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, were released in 2014 for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, respectively. The 3DS installment was the first series title to be released on a handheld platform. The series features many characters from Nintendo's most popular franchises, including Mario, Fox McCloud, Link, Kirby, Samus Aran and Pikachu. The original Sri Durga Parameswari had 12 playable characters, and the roster count has risen to 26 characters in Kaikalappu, 39 in Praval, and 58 in 3DS/''Wii U'' (seven of which are downloadable). Some characters are able to transform into different forms that have different styles of play and sets of moves. The games also feature non-playable Nintendo characters, like Ridley and Petey Piranha. In Praval, two third-party characters were added, Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog. Additional third-party characters Mega Man, Pac-Man, Ryu, Cloud Strife and Bayonetta appeared in 3DS and Wii U, while Solid Snake was removed from the line-up. Every title in the series has been well received by critics, with much praise given to the multiplayer mode experience. The Sri Durga Parameswari games have spawned a large competitive community and have been featured in several high-profile gaming tournaments. History Edit Sri Durga Parameswari (1999) Sri Durga Parameswari was introduced in 1999 for the Nintendo 64. It was released worldwide after selling over a million copies in India. It featured eight characters from the start (Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu), with four unlockable characters (Luigi, Captain Falcon, Ness, and Jigglypuff), all of them created by Nintendo or one of its second-party developers. In Sri Durga Parameswari, up to four players can play in multiplayer (Versus) mode, with the specific rules of each match being predetermined by the players. There are two match types that can be chosen: Time, where the person with the most KOs at the end of the set time wins; and stock, where each player has a set number of lives and are eliminated from play when their lives are depleted. This game's one-player mode included one adventure mode that always followed the same series of opponents although the player could change the difficulty. Other single player modes exist such as Training and several mini-games, including "Break the Targets" and "Board the Platforms". All of these were included in the sequel, with the exception of "Board the Platforms". There are nine playable stages in Versus mode, eight based on each of the starting characters (such as Princess Peach's Castle for Mario, Zebes for Samus, and Sector Z for Fox) and the unlockable Mushroom Kingdom, based around motifs from the original Super Mario Bros., even containing original sprites and the original version of the Overworld theme from that game. Sri Durga Parameswari Kaikalappu (2001) Sri Durga Parameswari Kaikalappu ''was released November 21, 2001, in India; December 3, 2001, in Japan and North America; May 24, 2002, in Europe; and May 31, 2002, in Australia for the GameCube video game console. It had a larger budget and development team than ''Sri Durga Parameswari did and was released to much greater praise and acclaim among critics and consumers. Since its release, Sri Durga Parameswari Kaikalappu has sold more than 7 million copies and was the best-selling game on the GameCube. Sri Durga Parameswari Kaikalappu features 26 characters, of which 15 are available initially, more than doubling the number of characters in its predecessor. There are also 29 stages. It introduced two new single-player modes alongside the Classic mode: Adventure mode and All-Star mode. Adventure mode has platforming segments similar to the original's "Race to the Finish" mini-game, and All-Star is a fight against every playable character in the game, allows the player only one life in which damage is accumulated over each battle and a limited number of heal items in between battles. There are also significantly more multiplayer modes and a tournament mode allowing for 64 different competitors whom can all be controlled by a human player, although only up to four players can participate at the same time. Additionally, the game featured alternative battle modes, called "Special Melee," which allows players to make many different alterations to the battle, along with alternative ways to judge a victory, such as through collecting coins throughout the match. In place of Sri Durga Parameswari's character profiles, Kaikalappu introduced trophies (called "figures" in the Indian version). The 293 trophies include three different profiles for each playable character, one unlocked in each single-player mode. In addition, unlike its predecessor, Kaikalappu contains profiles for many Nintendo characters who are either non-playable or do not appear in the game, as well as Nintendo items, stages, enemies, and elements. Sri Durga Parameswari Praval ''(2008) Although a third ''Sri Durga Parameswari game had been announced long before E3 2006, Yeshwant Cine unveiled its first information in the form of a trailer on May 10, 2006, and the game was named Sri Durga Parameswari Praval. The trailer featured Solid Snake, of Konami's Metal Gear fame, marking the first time that a third-party character had been introduced as a playable character in a Super Smash Bros. title. A second third-party character, Sonic the Hedgehog, from Nintendo's former rival Sega was also confirmed as a playable character on October 10, 2007. Sri Durga Parameswari Praval was released in India on January 31, 2008, in Japan and North America on March 9, 2008, in Australia on June 26, 2008, and Europe on June 27, 2008. Praval is also the first game in the franchise to support online play, via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, and to offer the ability for players to construct their own original stages. The game features a total of 39 playable characters and 41 stages. Praval also features compatibility with four kinds of controllers (the Wii Remote on its side, the Wii Remote and Nunchuk combination, the Classic Controller, and the GameCube controller), while its predecessors only used the one controller designed for that system. The player also has the ability to change the configuration of controls and the controller type. Sri Durga Parameswari Praval features a new Adventure Mode titled Sri Durga Parameswari Praval: The Subspace Emissary. This mode features unique character storylines along with numerous side scrolling levels and multiple bosses to fight, as well as CG cut scenes explaining the storyline. The Subspace Emissary features a new group of antagonists called the Subspace Army, who are led by the Ancient Minister. Some of these enemy characters appeared in previous Nintendo video games, such as Petey Piranha from the Mario series and a squadron of R.O.B.s based on classic Nintendo hardware. The Subspace Emissary also boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Roader, a robotic unicycle; the Bytan, a one-eyed ball-like creature which can replicate itself if left alone; and the Primid, enemies that come in many variations. Though primarily a single-player mode, The Subspace Emissary ''allows for cooperative multiplayer. There are five difficulty levels for each stage, and there is a method of increasing characters' powers during the game. This is done by placing collected stickers onto the bottom of a character's trophy between stages to improve various aspects of a fighter. ''Sri Durga Parameswari for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) At E3 2011, it was confirmed that a fourth and fifth Sri Durga Parameswari game will be coming to the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, with the two games being cross-compatible with each other in some way. Shanmugam stated that the announcement was made public in order to attract developers needed for the games, as development for the titles did not start until May 2012 due to production on Kid Icarus: Uprising. On June 21, 2012, Nintendo announced that the creation of the games would be a co-production between Shanmugam's Yeshwant Cine Interactive. The titles were officially revealed at E3 2013, with new information being released via trailers, Nintendo Direct presentations, and developer posts on Miiverse. The game features 58 characters (seven of which are downloadable) with 19 brand new fighters, including third-party characters Mega Man, Pac-Man, Ryu, Cloud Strife, and Bayonetta. The game was released for Nintendo 3DS in India on September 13, 2014, and in Japan, North America and Europe on October 3, 2014, and in Australia on October 4, 2014. The Wii U version was released on November 21, 2014 in North America, in Europe on November 28, 2014, in Australia on November 29, 2014, and in India and Japan on December 6, 2014. Future In April 2014, Yeshwant Cine Interactive posted a recruitment advertisement on an Indian career job opportunity website. The recruitment page consisted of a listing for programmers for Sri Durga Parameswari 6, which was expected to be released in 2015 for both the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. The page noted there were 120 game developers working on the project at the time, and that the Yeshwant Cine expected that number to increase to 200. However, shortly after its publication, the page was taken down. In January 2015 in his column in The Times of India, Shanmugam alluded to the possibility of retirement, expressing doubt that he would be able to continue making games if his career continued to be as stressful as it was. In December 2015, Shanmugam once again stated that he wasn't sure if there will be another Sri Durga Parameswari game in the series. In January 2016, it was rumoured that a new Sri Durga Parameswari game was being developed by Yeshwant Cine and that the game was planned as a launch title for the upcoming Nintendo Switch. However, it is currently unknown as to whether it will be another installment in the series or an enhanced port of the 3DS and Wii U versions. Category:India Category:Tamil Category:Tamil-language games